Pet Peeves
by Mysteriol
Summary: Write down ten of your favorite pet peeves. And Touya knows who tops them all. [txn]


Pet Peeves

_txn,_

_valentine's day fic. _

_very short..._

_because i'm too lazy? urk, not a good excuse, but it'll have to do for now. for **cass-san**, as always._

_and flamers of this coupling shall thereby burn in the dingy depths of hell, you've been forewarned._

_Write down ten of your favorite pet peeves. And Touya knows who tops them all. txn_

-

"Write down ten of your favorite pet peeves on a piece of paper, and give a reason for your number one peeve." Harada-sensei said.

A pupil raised his hand. "Why do we have to do something so pointless like this, Harada-sensei?"

"Because I don't want some students in this classroom," her eyes acutely settled upon the frame of one Touya Kinomoto, who refused her eyes quite steadily, "to keep pestering me about how homeroom classes are boring, ne, Kinomoto-san?"

"Hai." Said person mumbled under his breath. Yukito muffled his laughter, and earned himself a glare, which he later hissed, too, "Shut up, Yuki."

"I'm sorry." The pale-haired boy helplessly spluttered, beaming behind his glasses. "So what are you going to write about, Touya?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, then looked down at the blank sheet of paper on his desk. His fingers held a dark pen, and it created blotches on the paper as he did so. Then his eyes hardened, and he began to write in big fat bold prints: _Li Syaoran _on the list. That gaki who dared even to lay a finger on his sister would be incapacitated within seconds.

Oh damn, that was why Touya hated him. Because that gaki already had.

He drew his eyes together, and as his anger rose, so did the length of his list grew. Later, it looked like this.

_10. Li Syaoran._

_9. Li Syaoran in MY house. _

_8. Li Syaoran making eyes at my sister. _

_7. Li Syaoran holding kaijuu's hand. _

_6. That plush monster of my sister. _

_5. Hiiragizawa that freak. _

_4. Anything Li Syaoran. _

_3. Yuki and his bread. _

_2. ...Li Syaoran. _

Touya stopped writing. He had no idea Yukito had peered over his shoulder to see what he had written on the list. Yukito stopped to make a remark on Touya's insult to his bread, as he asked, "So what's no. 1 on the list, Touya?" He was beaming. It was as if he knew the answer already.

Touya snorted. "Go back to your pet peeves, Yuki." He rolled his eyes.

"Hai, I will." Yukito was still beaming. It was getting on Touya's nerves. Perhaps he should write it as his number one pet peeve- Yukito and his freak grins. But he thought otherwise.

Touya knew he was missing an important one - not some peeve, but some _one. _

Someone, who was sitting right in front of him right now.

Someone, with brown hair, two ponytails that were distractingly bouncing before his vision. Someone, who used to turn around very often, and still is, to purposefully annoy him by asking, "Can I borrow a pen, Touya-kun? I've lost mine." Other times, to poke him simply in the chest and sharing a joke or two, even though Touya doesn't ever find her knock-knock jokes funny.

Someone, who's cheerful and talks so much nonsense all the time, it's hard not get irritated with her...

But then again, it's hard not for her to grow on you eventually, too.

"Touya-kun, what's your number one pet peeve?" And she turned around, and smiled vibrantly up at him.

He colored uncharacteristically, pushed his paper away, and poked her shoulder with the tip of his pencil. "Go away, Akizuki."

"Aww, Touya-kun, tell me!"

"Go. away." He told her firmly.

She stuck out her tongue, and turned back in her seat.

It took only three seconds - one, two, three, for Touya to pick up his pen, and write in the last line of his top ten pet peeves, and it looked like this:

_1. Akizuki Nakuru_

Why?

_1. Akizuki Nakuru, because she makes me feel like a hopeless romantic idiot all the time. _

Touya frowned. Stared at his paper. Then crumpled it up in frustration. Beside him, Yukito raised an eyebrow, and ate his bread when the teacher was not looking. Touya then, grumbling, opened the paper ball again, and looked down at what he had written at his number one pet peeve.

He looked ahead at _her_.

Then back down at the paper.

Then, he picked up his pen, and hastily corrected it.

_1. Akizuki Nakuru, because she makes me feel like a --------- all the time. _

Then cancelled it entirely.

_1. Akizuki Nakuru._

There, it looked better.

"Okay, class, now please hand in your pet peeves list to me!" The teacher announced.

Touya hurriedly edited the last bit, adding in a few small changes.

_1. Akizuki Nakuru, JUST because. _

Yes, Touya thought, as he looked down at the piece of paper in his hands.

Akizuki Nakuru was his favorite number one pet peeve,

just because.

**owari **

_i love this coupling loads. GLOMPS._

_and a very happy valentine's day to all. (: _

_p.s. because of annoying format, the effects of Touya's cancellation of his words wasn't as effective because what appeared in my word processor was the actual strike-out font, if you know what i mean. gah, rules are so freakin stringent! (pls don't get me barred for saying this) _


End file.
